


A Day at Home

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Violence, bamf yuuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor learns a few things about his fiance. And his family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 52
Kudos: 158





	A Day at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatsuDauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDauntless/gifts).



Getting to Hasetsu required patience. Probably for the best since the town possessed a frighteningly high number of retired professional killers. And, apparently since Beautiful But Deadly called it his home town, active ones as well. Victor couldn’t wait to get there. But, before then, they needed to get of the train and meet their ride. Who might or might not have been Yuuri’s murderous older sister. Fun times.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Victor said as he hefted both their carry-ons, “How likely is it your sister is going to try to kill me outside the train station?”  
  
  
Yuuri laughed. “Not at all since it’s my ballet teacher picking us up.”  
  


“You took ballet?” Victor had known his brand new fiance was a lovely dancer, not to mention grace in motion, especially when taking people apart with his sharp blades But he had not known getting there involved ballet tights. He needed pictures right now.

“I still do when I get home.”

Victor grinned. “Well, how likely is your ballet teacher to kill me?”

He meant it as a silly joke, but the enigmatic smile Yuuri shot back sent a chill down his spine. “Yuuri?”

“Yes, beautiful boy?” His voice was low and dark with a husky playfulness on the edges.

Shivering, Victor wrapped his arms around Beautiful But Deadly’s waist, nuzzling his face into his neck. “God, I love it when you use that voice.”

A quick, sharp yank to Victor’s hair startled a groan out of him but did nothing to dislodge his position. Yuuri’s voice whispered across his ear, breath hot. “Hmm, well, you have been so very, very good for me recently.” Nails scratched into his scalp. “I won’t let the big, scary ballet teacher hurt you.” Another yank to his hair and a quick nip of teeth on his jaw. “That’s my job.”

Victor’s knees went weak and he only barely got them both to a bench before collapsing. He wanted to curl up in Yuuri’s lap, or even better, at his feet. But timing and injuries made that impractical. So, instead he pulled the other man down onto his own lap. And if it hid the more embarrassing evidence of Yuuri’s effect on him, then all the better.

##

The tall brunette looked long and lean and incredibly pissed off as she took in Victor and Yuuri cuddled up on the bench. Victor figured she must be the ballet teacher, but Yuuri had drifted back to sleep—he did that often what with recovering from being shot—and Victor had no desire to rouse him unnecessarily to ask.

So, instead, he offered a charming smile. Even odds the woman was just what she seemed, an overprotective family friend that had known Yuuri since childhood. Okay, she was definitely that. Victor knew that much. What he’d failed to get from Beautiful But Deadly’s tales of home was if said ballet teacher knew about the...less savory side of Hasetsu and of Yuuri himself.

He guessed not. While a lot of bad people lived in Hasetsu--most notably the first to have settled there, a legendary pair of assassins so famous they used no aliases because anyone that might have hunted them ended up dead, Minako and Katsuki—that number was still a relatively small one compared to the whole population of the town. And the ex-assassins that wanted peace didn’t exactly advertise their presence. Though, oddly, the ninjas did. They even sold souvenirs.

The woman did not return Victor’s smile. She glared, eyes cold and hard. Until they landed on Yuuri snoring softly against Victor’s shoulder. Then her expression became soft and fond. And a little worried. “He’s pale.” It sounded accusatory.

“Well, he...um...has been unwell. He’s recovering.” Victor looked down at the man on his lap, pretty sure his expression also became something fond. Gooey and love-struck even. Beautiful But Deadly did that to him. Even if he usually tried to hide it better. Failed. But tried.

“Um hum.” The woman crossed her arms and pinned Victor like a bug to a mat with her gaze. “And would this illness having anything to do with his hobby of chasing you out of trouble?”

Oh. Well, that answered that. Victor let the smile slip away, replaced by his icy work face. “No. He was helping Phichit.”

“The other bane of my existence,” the woman replied, rolling her eyes. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing for it then. Can you carry him to the car?” She didn’t wait for a response before stomping off.  
  
  
Victor lifted the smaller man tenderly. “Gladly.” Once outside he managed to catch up. “I’m Victor. I’d offer my hand but they’re a bit full.”  
  
  
“Oh, we all know who _you_ are.” The woman pursed her lips as if considering something. Finally, after a long, tense pause she said, “I’m Minako. Yuuri’s like a son to me. Hurt him and they will definitely find your body. In pieces.”

Victor managed not to drop Beautiful But Deadly, a feat he took much pride in. If his hands shook and all the blood drained from his face, well, no one else had to know. He didn’t manage to find words to respond, which was just as well because Minako clearly didn’t expect any.

It was a long, long car ride to Hasetsu. Yuuri slept through it all.

##

Victor adored Yuuri’s mother. A small, female, rounder version of her son, the woman was all warm smiles and warmer hugs. So kind and gentle, especially when dealing with her son, but open and welcoming of Victor as well.

“Vicchan,” she said, her English stilted and broken, “You want more?” Her wide gesture took in the entirety of the table and the multitudes of delicious food upon it.

But, it was Yuuri Victor looked at when he replied. “Always.”

This earned him a puzzled head tilt from Hiroko, a glare from Minako, and a soft chuckle from Toshiya. Yuuri just rolled his eyes. They’d had a long conversation on how to announce their engagement, preferably without Minako challenging Victor to a duel, and it didn’t involve Victor being sappy at the dinner table.

But he couldn’t help it. Beautiful But Deadly was fierce, confident, and more than a little ruthless. But Yuuri at home, he was...something else. Respectful, a little shy. Victor had to know how far he could push before the facade broke and the face of the man he happily called (and moaned and screamed) master peered through.

He suspected Yuuri’s revenge would hurt once Victor made him crack in front of his family. Beautiful But Deadly was nothing if not creative in his punishments. Victor couldn’t wait.

Just so long as he didn’t go _too_ far and reveal Yuuri’s less socially acceptable skills. Clearly his folks knew nothing of his double life. No, Minako explained how the gentle Hiroko and Toshiya ended up with two assassin children. Though how Yuuri got Minako--who had maimed at least a dozen would-be students and killed several more—to teach him was a mystery yet to be solved.

Why not start now? “Yuuri, how do you meet Minako?”  
  
  
“Oh,” Yuuri looked up from his food with a soft smile. “My mom put both me and Mari-neesan in classes when we were young.”

  
“For ballet.” Victor smirked. His tone implied something a lot less innocent than the words.

  
Yuuri looked unimpressed. “Yes, for ballet, Victor. Minako is an internationally recognized prima ballerina.”

  
“Among other things,” Minako added under her breath, something cold and sharp digging into Victor’s side out of sight of the others at the table.

  
Yuuri caught it anyway. His mouth became a flat line and his eyes burned as he locked eyes with the older woman. “No.”

She stared back. “Yuuri--”  
  
  
“Not up for discussion.”  
  
  
Victor didn’t see Yuuri move, but something happened because Minako winced and the pressure at his side disappeared. The assassin/ballerina shook out her shoulders and tossed Yuuri a smile. She looked  _proud_ .

God, Victor was out of his league here. He loved every second of it.

##

The attack on Yu-Topia happened at sunrise. Men seemed to pour in from all sides, black masks, nondescript clothes. No distinguishing marks other than suicidal stupidity. Had everyone been sleeping it might have been a disaster, but Minako hadn’t actually left to go to bed and Victor had been awake to check on Yuuri.

Minako took out three of them before Victor even processed what happened. And damn if he knew where she got the gun from, but Victor didn’t care. He woke Yuuri and got him to the kitchen, the room with the least points of entrance.

And almost fainted when he saw Hiroko there, smile bright and warm as ever, with blood streaked across her face. As he watched the tiny woman whirled, tossing  gyoza in the air. As she twisted, something wooden in hand, more blood flew through the air and black-masked man fell in a heap.

Jaw agape, Victor stared. “Hiroko, did you just kill a man with an appetizer?”

“Don’t be silly, Vicchan.” She nudged the body at her feet with a toe and looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Right. Of course not. This was  _Hiroko_ . Sweet, kind, gentle Hiroko. She’d never--

The woman beamed as she continued, oblivious to Victor’s thoughts. “The food was just a distraction. I killed him with the rolling pin.” She wiggled the wooden implement in her hand and giggled.

Then she went back to killing people, standing back-to-back with her son. Who really should have been resting. He was still hurt. 

But damn did he look hot shirtless and streaked in blood, expression annoyed. “I haven’t even had tea,” he muttered. As if that, rather than the attack, were the true affront.

Victor pulled his gun and started firing with one hand, punching an incoming enemy with the other. “I don’t think they care, my love.”

Yuuri’s eyes smoldered as he glanced at Victor. “Less talk, more killing. Unless you want me to get out the muzzle again?”  
  
  
The whine ripped from Victor’s throat. And then he remembered Yuuri’s  _mother_ was right there, and his face turned red. It did not, however, affect his aim. Another man went down.

“Who the fuck thought attacking _here_ was a good idea?” Minako kicked a body out of her way as she entered the kitchen.

“The same people that attacked Phichit’s party.” Yuuri took a deep breath as he slumped against the counter and gestured to Victor to lower his gun. “Minako wouldn’t be in here if it weren’t all clear.”

With a nod, Victor holstered the gun and  went to his boyfriend. Wrapped his arms around him. Once certain no further injury had come to him, he grinned at Minako. “So did you train the whole family to kill people?”

Minako laughed. “You didn’t tell him.”  
  
  
Yuuri smirked back. “He never asked.” 

Victor looked between the two and frowned. “Never asked what? Yuuri, you should be nicer to your fiance.”  
  
  
“I could,” Yuuri nipped at Victor’s jaw. “But we both know you like to misbehave if I go to easy on you. Don’t you, my beautiful boy?”

“I won’t.” Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s face. “I’ll be so good for you. Let me show you--”  
  
  
Two throats cleared in unison, reminding Victor that he and Yuuri were, in fact, not alone. Oops. Well, what could he say, fighting with Yuuri was always an incredible turn on.

“"So,” Minako crossed her arms, “fiance, huh?”

Oh. Right. He might have let that slip. “I, well, you see--”  
  
  
Hiroko cut him off with a hug. “Vicchan, thank you for taking such good care of my boy.” She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Welcome to the Katsuki family.”

Katsuki. Katsuki family. Yuuri was... _Hiroko was Katsuki?_

Hiroko didn’t give him time to process that before she leaned in and kissed his other cheek, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder as she whispered, “Hurt him and they will definitely find your body. All the many, many pieces of it.”

Victor blanched. Yuuri smirked. Hiroko and Minako, they just laughed.


End file.
